


Coquettish

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “Nutjob.”“Jackass.”“Crazy bitch.”“Rat bastard.”
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Coquettish

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 13 [SFW] - Flirting**

Aspen leaned against the balcony banister, eyebrow raised at Niji as she smirked. She had dressed up special for the occasion, with the thought that he wouldn’t  _ dare _ act up around her - not with the entire Vinsmoke family out in full force.  _ Everyone _ was out in full force for Doflamingo’s birthday celebrations - refusing the invitation would be nothing short of an insult. Aspen’s advisors had made that point loud and clear. It was that loud and boisterous crowd in the ballroom just behind them that had let their ‘flirting’ continue unabated and unnoticed. 

Niji was only a few feet away, decidedly dressed-down in comparison. Whereas she wore a strapless gown in a deep emerald to match her eyes, Niji was wearing only black dress slacks and a dark blue button-up - untucked, on top of that. He was staring off into the gardens, likely at their host’s latest art piece. Who else would commission a marble statue of a flamingo wearing sunglasses? She could see him gritting his teeth the longer their exchange went on.

“Little brats like you need to be put in their place.” He took a drink from the bright pink punch he held in his hand, and Aspen watched as tiny fluorescent droplets trickled off his bottom lip, down his chin, and into his shirt. “Mouthing off to other high society members in such a way.”

“You’ll have to point me in the direction of someone who can.” She leaned closer to him, still maintaining an appropriate distance between them. True, their relationship wasn’t  _ as _ secret as she would’ve liked, but it was still not common knowledge. Better to keep things hush-hush. “I thought I knew just the fella for something like that, but he’s more bark than bite.” 

Right on schedule, Niji began grinding his teeth together, the glint of white unmistakable under the moon and stars. “I’m sure he’s got  _ plenty _ of bite.”

He was scheming on how to punish her. Aspen could practically hear the gears in his brain working overtime under that full head of ridiculous blue hair. “He does?” Aspen teased, tilting her head at Niji as if to examine his teeth from a distance. “Where do you think he’s hiding it?”

She knew him, and with that knowledge came her gift of knowing precisely which buttons to push. Aspen could see her success written all over Niji’s face as the rage flared. He threw his drink into the garden before snatching her by her arm, yanking her close enough that she could see his gritted teeth up close, mere millimeters from her face. Standing apart as they’d been, it had been easy for Aspen to forget how he towered over her.

“Can you see it  _ now, _ little brat?” The tension in his voice had vanished the moment he’d gained the upper hand in the exchange - typical Niji. His bared teeth became a smile, his blue eyes softening slightly the longer he looked at her. “I’m sure those eyes of yours must serve a purpose beyond being so pretty.”

“I do,” Aspen sarcastically agreed, a hot blush in her cheeks. All their time together and she still went all pink-faced whenever he deigned to compliment her. A rat bastard through and through. If there hadn’t been so many people present, she would’ve dared to kiss him. “I always appreciate help from a handsome gentleman.”


End file.
